


Keeper of Time

by blackrose_17



Series: Masters of Time [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M, Pre-Coldflash, Rift!Ianto, Spoilers for Arrow, Spoilers for Legends of Tomorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rip Hunter had known that he would be taken a big risk when he left the Time Masters to stop Vandal Savage but it had been his risk. He knew that he and his team would be on the run, he just didn’t think that their mission would catch the attention of one other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeper of Time

**Author's Note:**

> So I've fallen in love with Legends of Tomorrow and needed to write a crossover for the h/c April bingo challenge and I just had to write a Torchwood/Legends of Tomorrow crossover.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or DC's Legends of Tomorrow.

Rip Hunter wasn't sure what his next step should be, he had Vandal locked in his brig when he should be dead but he couldn't leave Carter trapped in his mind by the likes of him, it would be a fate worse than death.

"So what do we do know? We can't leave Carter trapped like this but we can't let Vandal go either." Jefferson voiced what was on all their minds.

"Jefferson is quite right. This is certainly a bind we find yourself in. Isn't there some place that we could put Vandal until we figure out how to free Carter?" Martin asked looking at Rip.

"I know of only one place that could hold the likes of Vandal Savage. And I know of only one person who would have the power to hold him there. I know you're there you might as well come out." Rip called out looking towards the shadows.

The team wasn't sure what to make of the fact that a man dressed in a very well tailored suit seemed to melt out of the shadows. "You seem to be in a bind my friend. My offer to help is still available."

"It's like making a deal with a devil." Rip growled under his breath.

"Oh I'm much worse than any demon or devil you could meet at least that is what Rip here thinks. I am sorry my friend but there are even things that I can't do." The man truly did sound sorry.

"So who is he other than someone who looks really good in a suit?" Sara asked.

"Thank you Miss Lance, my lover would agree with you. I am Ianto Jones and I am here to help." The man now known as Ianto bowed his head at them.

“I know you. You’re an even bigger pain in the Time Masters sides then we are.” Mick Rory had heard the name Ianto Jones many times as his time as Chronos.

"The Time Masters fear him; Ianto is an unknown force one that they cannot control." Rip explained.

"I am of the Rift, the Rift is of time and space its power flow through me." Ianto added.

 “Ra’s al Ghul mentioned a time traveller one that he sought.” Sara recalled Nyssa telling her all about the man with time and space flowing through his veins and how she feared how deadly her father would be if he ever got his hands on that kind of power.

Leonard Snart wanted to roll his eyes just what he needed another person who talked in riddles."That sounds interesting just what does that mean?"

"It means Mr Snart that Ianto Jones can go anywhere through time, space and other universes, he is the only living soul who can do so." Rip silently asked for patience as he dealt with his team.

"Not the only one my bond mate can travel with me." Ianto added. He was actually surprised that his mate had stayed quiet for so long.

"Hey kids how does the battle to stop an immortal mad man going?" A new voice added as he stepped out of the shadows.

No one saw Sara move until she was already striking the new arrival in the chest sending him flying back.

 _‘Not good.’_ Rip closed his eyes as Sara struck Jack Harkness the bond mate to the keeper of the Rift.

Ianto caught Sara around the waist. "You need to calm down Miss Lance, he is not who you think he is. This is my lover Jack Harkness; he is nothing like the man you know as Malcolm Merlyn.”

Jack grinned at the woman who had hit him. “I know all about my doppelganger and the pains he has caused you and those you care about. I wouldn’t blame you for punching him.”

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done that to you. It’s just he’s one man I can’t control my rage towards.” Sara apologized.

Jack waved a hand in her direction. “Again Miss Lance I don’t blame you.”

“I hate to break this up but just why are you here? The keeper of the Rift should have no reason to be involved in this.” Rip asked bringing the conversation back to the focus.

“That’s where you would be wrong. I have seen what can happen when a madman has power, until you can figure out how to kill him I’m willing to keep Savage locked away in the void. He would be trapped between space and time unable to cause anymore damages.” Ianto laid out his offer.

“Remove him from time; he would no longer be a threat. It would give us time to find a weapon that could actually kill him. That’s brilliant.” Martin looked at Ianto with awe.

“It’s the best shot we’ve got.” Mick spoke up.

“Indeed and it would give your team a chance to be where they are needed.” Jack added.

The dread feeling that Leonard had been feeling for a while returned with a vengeance. “What do you mean by that?”

"Your Flash needs you." Ianto spoke looking at Leonard. He had been surprised when the timeline showed him just what the Flash and Captain Cold would come to mean to one another. They needed each other in ways that Barry and Leonard had yet to see.

"He doesn't need me, he has his team." Leonard denied even though every part of him was screaming to go back.

"True they are his friends and family but you are just as important to him and he needs you even if it's just his voice. He's facing an enemy unlike any other, one that is not like you or Mr Rory, and one that is pure death a serial killer with speed greater than his." Ianto explained.  

"He's lost his speed." Jack added. Leonard was a lot like him, he tried to bury his heart but couldn’t he acted like he didn’t give a damn but he did.

Leonard felt like the bottom fell out from beneath his feet.

"Wait our speedster is powerless? And some punk thinks that he can hurt him? I'll burn anyone who dares to try and take down our Flash." Mick growled.  

"Wow I did not know that Barry had it in him to tame two of his rogues. Does Barry know or he still his adorable cute self and has no clue." Sara teased.

Grunting Mick looked away from the blond he had come to respect. "I don't know what you’re talking about girly; I'm not the one in love with him that's Len. I just won't let anyone else have the pleasure of destroying the Flash."

“So we lock Savage in the void and return to aid our friends. I don’t see why not.” Martin spoke up, he was rather fond of Barry and it sounded like their friend could use their help.

“I’m in it would give me a chance to see my dad and Laurel.” Sara didn’t know Barry as well as the others but Team Arrow had nothing but love for him, even if Oliver did have some lingering jealousy over Barry and Felicity’s short lived romance.

Ianto and Jack shared a look they wish they could tell Sara but it was better coming from someone who loved her and knew her better than them.

Jefferson clapped his hands together. “Great, serial killer speedster is still a hell of a lot better to deal with than an immortal psychopath bent on destroying the world.”

“Feels like old times doesn’t it?” Jack whispered to Ianto as he looped his arm around his lovers waist.

“It sure does.”


End file.
